eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonborn
; Trothlorsvek | distinctions = Covered in scales of varying colors; thick, ropy hair; elongated head with sharpened teeth; clawed hands and feet | height = 6'2" - 6'8" | weight = 220-320 lbs. | lifespan = | homeland = Argonnessen; Q'barra | language = Draconic and sometimes Common or Elven | 3e_type = Humanoid (dragonblood) | 3e_advancement = By character class | 3e_size = Medium | 3e_modifiers = +2 Constitution, -2 Dexterity | 3e_class = Fighter | 3e_source = Races of the Dragon, pg. 8-10 | 4e_type = Natural humanoid (dragonborn) | 4e_size = Medium | 4e_modifiers = +2 Charisma, +2 Constitution or Strength | 4e_skillmod = +2 History, +2 Intimidate | 4e_source = Player's Handbook (4th edition), pg. 34; Heroes of the Forgotten Kingdoms, pg. 240 }} The dragonborn come from Argonnessen, the continent of the dragons. While the beaches of Argonnessen are populated by the tribes of the Seren, within the jungles of the continent's interior lie the great city-states of the dragonborn. The dragonborn rarely leave Argonnessen, with the exception of a large colony of dragonborn that founded a settlement in the land now known as Q'barra. History Origins Little is known about the origins of the dragonborn. The dragonborn, or drakatha in their native language of draconic, were born on the continent of Argonnessen, the home of the dragons. Most dragonborn serve the drakamakki, or "dragon-kings", of Argonnessen in huge city-states that populate the interior jungles of the continent. The dragonborn worship the dragon-kings like gods, erecting huge temples to them and helping in their pursuit of the Draconic Prophecy. Exodus to Q'barra About 14,000 years ago, dragonborn explorers left the shores of Argonnessen, and landed on the continent of Khorvaire, in the area now called Q'barra. Though the reasons for the exodus are not known to most, the dragonborn followed the great black dragon Rhashaak, whose goal was to guard Haka'torvhak, an ancient citadel to the rakshasa fiends during the Age of Demons. The Q'barran dragonborn became known as the trothlorsvek, or "defenders of the prophecy." Over time, the colony grew, as the dragonborn clans either conquered or annexed the various kobold and lizardfolk tribes in the area. They thrived in the jungles of Q'barra, so reminiscient of the jungles within Argonnessen. As they grew, the dragonborn were on the verge of becoming a major power on Khorvaire. The dragonborn ventured across the Endworld Mountains, and encountered the Dhakaani Empire. They fought the goblin nation honorably, and carved out their nation in the Blade Desert and the Talenta Plains. However, as quickly as the dragonborn "empire" grew, it faded just as quickly. The ancient fiend that was trapped beneath Haka'torvhak, Masvirik, awoke, and many of its dragon and dragonborn guardians were killed in recapturing it and sending it back into the Khyber. After the great battle, the great dragon Rhashaak became corrupted, and the dragonborn nation fell. Survivors still remained, living in pockets of civilization in Q'barra, fending off the lizardfolk they once conquered. Over the years, the dragonborn colonies have restabilized. They now have active governments, the largest of which is Ka'rhashan, and will trade with outsiders. In fact, in the year 996 YK, High Elder Bhisma Na'kala Flamebrow of Ka'rhashan joined Q'barran King Sebastes ir'Kesslan in attendance at the Treaty of Thronehold. However, some dragonborn still roam the wilds of Q'barra, joining the lizardfolk and the kobolds, preying on Q'barran settlers or neighboring lands. These rogue dragonborn have caught the eye of Khalar Velderan d'Tharashk, who has been rallying the human settlements to allow House Tharashk to "drive the scales into the ocean." The exodus from Argonnessen happened so long ago, that most dragonborn of Q'barra do not even remember their home continent. Rav Magar Meanwhile, back on Argonnessen, the city-states continued to thrive under their dragon-kings. Each city-state held a temple at its center, where the dragon-king would rule whilst studying the Draconic Prophecy. Society continued to develop in the city-states, as dragonborn continued their lives. The dragonborn cultivated the land of Argonnessen as primitives, under the watchful eyes of their dragon-kings. One such city-state was Rav Magar, ruled by an undead dragon Malathar. Called Malathar the Damned, this dragon-king encouraged a more martial city-state. Rav Magar frequently attacked one of its neighboring city-states, Rav Dolorr. Like other dragons, Malathar was obsessed with the Draconic Prophecy; however, unlike other dragons, this one allied itself with the powers in Khorvaire. Malathar used his dragonborn pawns to help capture Gaven d'Lyrandar and usher in The Time Between which was prophecized. Malathar and his draconic allies brought a captured Galen to Aundair, where they stripped away his Siberys Dragonmark. However, Galen and his allies turned the tables, and Malathar was undone by a word of creation. With Malathar destroyed, Rav Magar is presumed rulerless. Bloodlines The dragonborn are organized along clans, with each clan spread out amongst various cities or city-states. In Q'barra, each clan has a clanhold, which act as the home base of those clans. In Q'barra, a number of dragonborn clans are still strong, despite the destruction of their fledgling empire. The strongest of which is the Flamebrow clan, which rule the holy city of Ka'rhashan. Other clans still in power in Q'barra include the Stormhorn clan, the Sunscale clan, and the Duskwing clan. Clan elders are often clerics. Some clans, though, clans are led by ukristroth, bards dedicated to the mysteries of the Draconic Prophecy. While clerics guide the people in daily prayer, it is the ukristroth who carry the tradition of their people from generation to generation. Religion Most of the dragonborn of Q'barra follow the Sovereign Host; though they follow their draconic incarnations. Those that follow an evil bent, though, do not worship the Dark Six, but rather the Dragon Below directly. All dragonborn deeply revere the progenitor dragons, and see Siberys, Eberron, and Khyber as the beginning of everything. They believe the Draconic Prophecy is the progenitors still communicating with their dragon offspring. Notable Names Because the dragonborn are so small a population of Eberron, there are not a lot of notable dragonborn. Those names that have surfaced include: * Bhisma Na'kala Flamebrow is the High Elder of Ka'rhashan. He joined King Sebastes at the Treaty of Thronehold, and continues to promote peace between the dragonborn and the human settlers of Q'barra. * The most threatening of the dragonborn would probably be Mishva Garodya Stormhorn of the Stormhorn clan. Known better as Mishva the Conqueror, this warrior dragonborn seeks to renew the ancient dragonborn empire, and constantly proposes a war with the humans of Q'barra. She is held in check, though, by the elders of the Stormhorn clan, though she has a lot of dragonborn and lizardfolk followers. * Lissann Orak is the first captain of the scouts of the city-state Rav Magar in Argonnessen. Lissann, called "Lissa," captured Galen for her dragon-king Malathar; however, she had a change of heart and helped Galen's wife, Rienne d'Lyrandar escape. Appearance Dragonborn resemble humanoid dragons. They stand upright, and are covered in scales similar to a dragon, but they do not possess a dragon's tail. A typical dragonborn’s scales can be a wide variety of colors. Unlike the dragons' coloring schemes, a dragonborn's schemes rarely betray the dragonborn's abilities, including its breath weapon. Most dragonborn have very fine scales over most of their body, which take on almost a leather look, with much larger scales on their forearms, lower legs and feet, shoulders, and thighs. Dragonborn stand tall and are built strongly. Their hands and feet are actually talon-like claws with three fingers and a thumb on each hand. Their heads are elongated, with a blunt snout and distinctive frills on each side of their head. Behind their head, thick, ropy scales that resemble hair come down to their backs. Unlike other humanoid races, dragonborn are hatched from the eggs of their mothers. Young dragonborn also grow faster than most humanoid children do. They walk hours after hatching, reach the size and development of a 10-year-old human child by the age of 3 and reach adulthood by 15. They live about as long as humans do. Abilties In general, dragonborn are stronger than most humanoids. Their scales provide protection from some harm, though not as much as a traditional dragon's scales. Most dragonborn have inherited from their ancestors the ability to exhale a fierce blast from their mouths. Like the great dragons, this breath attack can be of varying types: acid, cold, fire, lightning or poison. Though this attack is usually a blast that is emitted from the dragonborn's mouth, some dragonborn have learned to master their dragon breath, shooting it in lines or hurling it like a ball. Some dragonborn also project the same aura of fear that most dragons do. This aura instills fear in its enemies, causing them to flee in terror."Winning Races: Dragonborn — Bloodlines of Arkhosia: Dragonfear". (June 2010) by Peter Schaefer. Dragon Magazine issue 388. Weapons & Equipment Most dragonborn spearfighters are trained with the wingspear; a tratnyr that they employ in both melee and ranged fighting. Dragonborn are trained to use the wingspear to trip opponents. The dragonborn of Argonnessen fight with many of the same weapons and wear many of the same armors that humans do. However, most weapons are crafted from an obsidian-like material, and many of the weapons carry the motif of flames. Appendix External Links * References Connections Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures introduced in 4e Category:Medium Creatures Category:Creatures found in Argonnessen Category:Creatures found in Q'barra Category:Scales